rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team BLAM
"Well....a team would be nice...that way we can kick your ass four different ways." Background A team consisting of Lt. Black, Logan Windel, Alice, and Marianne . Alone, they specialize in combat and reconisscance. Together, they specialise in taking down not only Grim but challenging other students as well. A few more years, and they might even be able to take on a Hunter or Huntress. Hopefully... History All first years. the team met one fateful night when its youngest member, Marianne, decided to raid the cafeteria in Beacon Acadmey. Alice and Black tagged along, sparking a battle between the two girls over a basket of apples. Needless to say, some friendships were forged by Black and Logan. The same couldn't be said for Alice and Marianne. However, events forced the two to quickly put aside their differences. Finally, Logan brought up the notion of forming a team. Thus, Team BLAM was given birth at Beacon. Currently, they are attempting to survive Beacon as first years. What strange and wonderful journeys await them...? Reasons For Joining Being blind can really put a drag on things. And Marianne wasn't going to babysit him forever. With this in mind, Logan swallowed his pride and decided to form Team BLAM with his newfound comrades at Beacon. Of course, Marianne also joined as well. She couldn't let that idiot roam around too long without her. As for Black and Alice, the two came to accept Logan and Marianne as friends. Thus, they agreed to Logan's idea of forming a team. As such, the four have all accepted that divided, they are weak willed and easy prey. However, by standing as one, they just might have what it takes to be the best. Or at least, survive Beacon. Roles Commander Black: Black acts as the team's de facto leader, and coordinator for the majority of Team BLAM's missions. Whenever a briefing is needed, Commander Black is the first one to recieve details and orders. As a well rounded fighter overall, Black mainly serve's as the team's leading figure and technological supervisor. As of now, he is currently in an active relationship with the team's youngest member, Marianne. Logan Windel: As the team's blind member and second in command, Logan tries to make up for his physical hinderment by being the group's comic relief. In more ways than one. However, this does not mean that Logan is a incompetent fighter. Far from it. By losing his sight, it has allowed Logan to fine tune his hearing abilites. Furthermore, he can fight just as easily as any member of the team. As such, he serve's as the team's reconnisance, and stealth tactition. That, and he provides the team their theme song. Lute style, of course. As of now, he is in no relationship, despite Alice's steadying advances. Alice: '''It would only make sense to have Alice join Team BLAM. After all, her brother dearest is the leader. In terms of sheer power, Alice is the running canidate, and she is usually employed to destroy...well, pretty much anything that's hindering Team BLAM's goals. As such, she is the official heavy hitter of the team. Currently, she is trying to engage in a relationship with fellow teammate, Logan Windel. Not that her methods are working... '''Marianne: '''Out of each member of Team BLAM, Marianne is the youngest, and quite often seen as the most immature. Which, when compared to Alice, is really saying something. However, her childish ways are quickly made up for in her usage of Dust. As such, she is the most powerful Dust user on the team, and is considered the one to handle any Dust related issues. Currently, she is in an active relationship with her team leader, Black. Allies and Enemies Greg Windel : Ally. So far, the dropout seems to harbor no ill will towards this newly formed team. In fact, he'll even assist them in times of dire need. Of course, that doesn't mean he's not above insulting any of its members. Except of course, Logan. '''Team RWBY: Allies. As fellow peers and students at Beacon, Team BLAM has no quarrels with this all girl group. Team JNPR: Allies. As fellow peers and student at Beacon, Team BLAM has no quarrels with this warrior-like group. Darren : Enemy. The former Hunter sure likes to antagonize them. For what exactly, has yet to be revealed. Category:Fan Team